Sanctuaire Tartare
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Lorsque Shunrei meurt par sa faute, Shiryu, dévoilant une stupidité sans limite, se retrouve sous le coup d'une terrible malédiction. Attention, gros délires! Ames sensibles et fans des chevaliers gold et bronze, s'abstenir!
1. Default Chapter

**SANCTUAIRE TARTARE.**

Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. L'action se passe avant la bataille du sanctuaire.

Chapitre 1

Shiryu s'ennuyait à mourir. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il était coincé aux Cinq Pics, sous l'autorité du vieux Dohko, à s'entraîner du matin au soir. Les exercices prescrits par son vieux maitre consistaient en quelques variantes qui se soldaient toutes par le même but: taper du poing dans une chute d'eau.

- Si au moins je tapais sur des rochers, ça me fortifierait mains et bras mais là franchement..., pensait Shiryu au moment où il aperçut Shunrei courir dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, cette petite grue?

Depuis des années qu'il s'entraînait aux Cinq Pics, le chevalier du dragon devait supporter cette petite pimbèche qui ne pensait qu'à faire la bouffe et la lessive, à cueillir des fleurs ou des champignons, et pire que tout, à lui faire la cour de façon toujours plus insistante. Il accueillit donc la jeune fille avec un large sourire bien forcé.

- Eh Shiryu, l'apostropha Shunrei en se collant à lui, je vais cueillir des fleurs dans la vallée, tu viens avec moi?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Shunrei, répondit Shiryu, mais je dois donner des coups de poings dans cette cascade jusqu'à ce soir, sinon le vieux maître sera mécontent et me punira.

Shunrei, qui avait toujours tendance à dramatiser un peu vite, s'enfuit en pleurant et se força à trébucher dans l'espoir d'émouvoir le toujours très stoïque Shiryu. Mais elle négocia mal le point d'impact de sa chute et se heurta la tête contre un gros caillou. Shiryu, trop heureux de la voir s'éloigner de lui, et de nouveau absorbé par son entraînement, n'avait pas vu Shunrei trébucher. Dohko, qui ne perdait aucune occasion de mâter la jeune fille lorsque Shiryu s'entrainait et qu'il pouvait se masturber tranquillement, avait tout vu de la scène. Accouru aussi vite que ses jambes de vingt centimètres pouvaient le porter, il n'eut que le temps d'entendre les dernières volontés de Shunrei, poussées dans un ultime soupir.

- Eh Shiryu! Viens voir! cria Dohko.

- Oui, maître! J'arrive! répondit aussitôt Shiryu.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le corps de la jeune fille, le chevalier du dragon s'arrêta, muet, interdit.

- J'imagine que tu as encore repoussé ses avances, dit Dohko. C'est malin, regarde le résultat! Qui c'est qui va nous faire à manger et repasser notre linge maintenant? Hein!! Bon à rien, va!!

Et le vieux de frapper violemment son élève de sa petite canne.

- Prends ça, petite merde!! gueulait-il. Décidément tu ne vaux vraiment rien comme disciple. Je devrais te virer, tiens, te renvoyer dans ton orphelinat.

- Non, maître, pitié! implorait Shiryu qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner dans cet orphelinat où le propriétaire, un vieux monsieur très riche, le violait de temps à autre, lui et les autres pensionnaires. Je vous en prie. Je vous ferai la cuisine et le ménage. Je repasserai votre linge, s'il vous plaît!

- Bon ça va, répondit Dohko en cessant de le frapper. Tu peux rester. Mais prends garde! Tu as intérêt à m'obéir, sinon!! Et tu continueras à t'entraîner dur! Tu t'occuperas des tâches ménagères la nuit!!

- Oui, maître, répondit Shiryu avec reconnaissance.

Le vieux maître s'éloignait lorsqu'un détail essentiel vint à l'esprit de Shiryu.

- Au fait, dit-il, Shunrei m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de décès, elle me léguait tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle ne vous a rien dit avant de mourir?

Depuis qu'il était aux Cinq Pics, Shiryu avait secrètement nourri l'espoir d'un fabuleux trésor appartenant à cette mystérieuse jeune fille. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait à lui faire les yeux doux malgré sa furieuse envie de l'envoyer se faire paître.

- Non mais tu rêves!! gueula Dohko. De toute façon, tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'était ce qu'elle portait sur elle, maigre dédommagement pour un vieux désargenté comme moi.

En réalité, Dohko songeait qu'il pourrait enfin renifler librement les culottes de Shunrei et qu'il pourrait se branler joyeusement dans le petit ensemble rose que portait habituellement la jeune fille. Quant au cadavre, il le violerait cette nuit avant de le brûler.

- Ah si, elle m'a bien dit une chose avant de mourir, reprit Dohko en sortant de sa rêverie. Elle a dit très exactement: "vraiment, quelle bêtise de ne jamais te l'avoir vraiment dit. Si je le pouvais maintenant , je le ferais (c'était un très long dernier soupir). Je t'ai toujours aimé Shir...." Et elle est morte.

- Qui donc est ce Shire? demanda Shiryu qui révéla a cet instant-même son abyssale bêtise au monde entier.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Dohko qui était apparemment encore plus bête. Mais reprends l'entraînement!

Et pendant que Dohko amenait le cadavre à l'écart pour mieux le violer, Shiryu tapait dans la chute d'eau en réfléchissant ferme.

Cette nuit-là, lors de l'unique heure pendant laquelle il pouvait dormir, Shiryu fit un rêve étrange. La déesse Athéna, qui semblait s'être incarnée dans une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans le menaçait de le laisser croupir dans le Tartare pour l'éternité s'il ne faisait pas tout pour expier la mort de Shunrei dont il était le seul responsable.

- Pourquoi Athéna veut-elle me laisser croupir dans un fromage pour l'éternité? se demanda à son réveil Shiryu qui n'avait jamais été très bon en mythologie.

Et pendant qu'il changeait les couches merdeuses du vieux maître (qui souffrait d'incontinence aiguë), Shiryu prit une grande décision:

- Je vais aller trouver ce Shire et lui dire que Shunrei l'a toujours aimé! C'est la meilleure façon d'expier mes fautes.

- Hein, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? dit Dohko. Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

- Parce que je n'aime pas le fromage, répondit Shiryu.

Le vieux maître crut que son disciple était devenu complètement fou. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser.

- Ecoute, moi Shiryu, je crois que tu as raison, déclara le vieux maître d'une voix solennelle. Il est temps pour toi de découvrir le vaste monde. Et voici ma récompense pour toutes ces années de loyaux services. Je connais un homme qui sait sans doute qui est ce Shire, et où le trouver.

- C'est vrai? s'écria Shiryu. Vous me permettez vraiment de partir? Mais qui vous changera vos couches? Qui vous fera la cuisine?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shiryu, répondit Dohko. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un comme Shunrei qui acceptera de faire ça pour moi. (en fait, le vieux maître avait enlevé Shunrei lorsqu'elle était très jeune et, à force de la battre et de la violer, il avait réussi à la faire obéir, mais bien sûr, ça, personne ne le sait).

- Mais qui est cet homme qui peut m'aider? demanda Shiryu, impatient de partir.

- Il se nomme Mu et vit dans les montagnes quelque part au Tibet, répondit cérémonieusement Dohko. La route est longue et semée d'embûches mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

- Oh merci, merci mille fois, maître, dit Shiryu.

Sans plus attendre, le chevalier du dragon prit son armure, fit ses derniers adieux à Dohko et prit la route.

- Pfff, va crever, sale fou! chuchota Dohko en faisant un bras d'honneur dans la direction où il venait de voir disparaître la silhouette de Shiryu

Reviews SVP.


	2. chapitre 2

D'abord les réponses aux reviews :

Ikuko : Alors voilà la suite. Relis-là. Je l'ai un peu retravaillé. Je suis très content que cette fic te plaise. Merci, sans toi, je l'aurais pas écrite.

DeesseMew : Heu… Ravi que ça t'ait fait cet effet. Puisse ce nouveau chapitre susciter des émotions aussi spontanées. Merci.

Olessya : Merci mille fois ! Ton review m'a fait très plaisir :)

Megerah : Merci quand même d'avoir reviewé. Abstiens toi de lire cette suite qui est encore pire. (Au fait, j'avais prévenu que cette fic pouvait choquer. D'une, il ne fallait pas commencer à lire et de deux, il ne fallait pas lire jusqu'au bout).

Fushicho : Voilà la suite. Ravi que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ton review ! Continue à me lire !

Chapitre 2

Le vieux maître avait raison. Le chemin était réellement long et semé d'embûches, mais Shiryu était assisté par la toute-puissance d'Athéna dans cette mission qu'elle lui avait confiée. Il dût faire face à des bêtes sauvages, au mauvais temps, et surtout à son très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Après trois mois de marche, il finit enfin par apercevoir l'Himalaya. Toujours indécis sur la direction à prendre, il demanda son chemin à une sympathique armée de squelette en armure qui se fit un plaisir de le lui indiquer. C'est donc sans encombre qu'il découvrit la tour de celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de ne pas finir dans le fromage.

- Qui es-tu, chevalier? fit une grosse voix qui semblait provenir du ciel.

- Je suis Shiryu, chevalier du dragon.

- Viens-tu ici pour faire réparer ton armure? reprit la grosse voix. Dans ce cas, sache que tu devras le payer de ta vie.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Shiryu. J'ai juste besoin d'un renseignement. Mon maître m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à venir ici à la recherche de la connaissance. Soit! Je répondrai à ta question à une condition. Tu devras passer une épreuve pour me prouver ta force. As-tu sur ton chemin rencontré une armée de squelettes qui t'ont indiqué le chemin de ma demeure?

- Oui, répondit le dragon. Ils étaient très sympas pour des squelettes en armure.

- Ha ha ha, se moqua la grosse voix. Ne t'y fie pas. Ce sont les âmes de ceux qui, en quête d'une réponse à leurs questions, n'ont pas réussi à passer l'épreuve. Ils sont désormais à mon service, condamnés à errer à la surface de la terre pour l'éternité.

- Dis-moi quelle est l'épreuve, cria Shiryu d'un air de défi. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, je suis sans peur.

C'est alors que Shiryu aperçut une silhouette descendre d'un arbre situé à une dizaine de mètres de là. L'homme jeta son mégaphone, s'approcha et se présenta:

- Très bien, chevalier, tu l'auras voulu. Je suis Mu, chevalier d'or du bélier.

- Ah bon, rétorqua Shiryu, il existe des chevaliers d'or?

- Oui. Et sache qu'aucun chevalier de bronze n'a réussi à passer l'épreuve. Le seul homme qui ait jamais été victorieux est un chevalier d'or que je n'ai pas connu et qui vint ici à l'époque où Shion, mon maître, était le gardien de ces lieux. Son nom était Dohko.

- Quoi! s'écria Shiryu. Mon propre maître est un chevalier d'or et il est venu ici?

- Ton maître? répondit Mu. Voilà qui est interessant! Voyons si tu sauras te montrer digne de son enseignement. Je vais t'expliquer l'épreuve. Sais-tu exactement quel est le rôle du bélier au sein d'un troupeau?

- heu... c'est un reproducteur? hésita Shiryu en rougissant.

- Exactement! répondit Mu. Le bélier est un symbole d'énergie et de puissance sexuelle. Parmi tous les chevaliers d'or, je suis le seul à être capable de réparer les armures. Je vais te dire pourquoi. Mon sperme n'est pas constitué de spermatozoïdes comme l'est le tien et celui de tout homme. Sais-tu ce qu'est une cellule souche?

- Euh, non, répondit Shiryu qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport ?

- C'est une cellule qui, par divisions successives, est capable de donner naissance à différents types de cellules spécialisées. Eh bien mon sperme est plein de cellules souches. Je me branle sur l'armure, qui est un organisme quasi vivant, et mon sperme est capable de remplacer les matériaux abîmés par des neufs. Tout ça pour te dire que c'est moi qui suis porteur de la plus grande puissance sexuelle parmi les chevaliers. Nul ne le sait car tous ceux à qui je l'ai dit ont péri dans l'épreuve, ce qui explique la réputation de pureté et de calme que j'ai auprès des chevaliers qui connaissent mon existence. Seul Dohko en a réchappé, qui, d'après ce que m'a dit Shion, était un sacré pervers.

- Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, dit Shiryu qui commençait à s'endormir, mais ça ne me dit pas quelle est cette fameuse épreuve.

- C'est simple, répondit Mu. Tu devras rester avec moi durant toute la nuit et te plier à tous mes caprices sexuels. Tous ceux qui s'y sont essayés sont morts de plaisir. Si tu parviens à survivre ou à me procurer une immense jouissance, je répondrai à ta question.

"Facile", se dit Shiryu. Une nuit de plus ou de moins... De toute façon, ça fait trois mois que je suis parti.

- C'est d'accord, Mu, je ferai ce que tu voudras.

- Très bien; alors entre, dit Mu.

Shiryu fut introduit dans la grande tour, dans une pièce aux murs maculés de stries blanchâtres ou jaunâtres dont il préférait ignorer l'origine.

- Très bien, chevalier, dit Mu. Je vais dans mes appartements pour recharger mon Cosmex, mon énergie sexuelle. Fais en autant. Je te retrouve à la tombée de la nuit.

Shiryu, qui ignorait l'existence du cosmex, entreprit de faire les cent pas en attendant le soir. Cinq heures plus tard, Mu fit enfin son entrée, se déshabilla et vint se poster en face de Shiryu. Son érection, qui était permanente, pointait vers le plafond. Le chevalier du dragon, fit de même, mais son excitation était moins évidente.

- Es-tu prêt, chevalier Shiryu? demanda Mu. Alors, j'y vais! STARLIGHT SEXTINCTION!

Mu, toute verge en avant, fonça sur Shiryu à la vitesse de la lumière. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Shiryu avait eu pour maître l'homme le plus pervers de tous les temps. Dohko lui avait donc appris toute une série d'attaques et de contre-attaques à placer face à des techniques sexuelles. Il esquiva donc le pénis de Mu et attaqua.

- Par le pénis de Rozan!

- Peuh! se moqua Mu. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me vaincras. Autrefois, Shion parvint presque à résister aux cent pénis de Rozan de ton maître, alors ce n'est pas avec un seul pénis que tu me feras atteindre l'extase. Et en un éclair, le chevalier du dragon se retrouva derrière Mu et le sodomisa violemment

- Brûle, brûle mon cosmex! gueula Shiryu.

Et il commença à pistonner le cul de Mu à coup de pénis. En un éclair, Mu éjacula.

- Whaou! s'exclama Mu. C'est incroyable. Tu as réussi à maîtriser ton neuvième sens en seulement cinq heures. Ce sens, le plus puissant de tous, de loin supérieur au huitième, est celui de l'énergie sexuelle, le sens qui maîtrise le cosmex. Si tu parviens à en faire un aussi bon usage que celui dont tu viens de faire montre, alors ta force sera vraiment immense au sein des chevaliers. Même les chevaliers d'or ont du mal à le maîtriser.

- C'est grâce à mon vieux maître, répondit Shiryu avec une nuance de respect dans la voix. Et maintenant, vas-tu répondre à ma question, Mu?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Mu. C'était le contrat.

- Alors, dis-moi. Connais-un homme du nom de Shire et sais-tu où le trouver?

- Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom, dit Mu. Es-tu bien sûr que l'homme que tu cherches s'appelle ainsi?

- C'est une mourante qui a prononcé son nom, répondit Shiryu. Elle peut tout à fait l'avoir écorché.

- D'accord, donc l'homme que tu recherches pourrait très bien être un vieux pote à moi, Shura, chevalier d'or du capricorne, qui réside au sanctuaire.

- Oui, c'est certainement lui! s'excita Shiryu. Peux tu m'indiquer le chemin du sanctuaire?

- Mieux que ça! dit Mu. Je peux t'y accompagner. Il faut que je retourne dans mon temple du bélier de toute façon. Le grand pope nous a tous rappelés.

Et leurs bagages faits, ils partirent tous deux pour le sanctuaire.

Reviews SVP.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Shiryu, grâce à l'assistance experte de Mu, mit à peine trois jours pour arriver au sanctuaire. Mais avant de parvenir au premier temple, celui du bélier, ils aperçurent une troupe postée sur un escalier. Quelques chevaliers entouraient une jeune fille dont le coeur était transpercé d'une flèche d'or.

- Athéna, s'écria Mu en se précipitant sur la jeune fille. Que s'est-il passé?

- C'est un chevalier d'argent qui a fait ça, dit un type plutôt massif qui portait une armure d'ours. Si on ne parvient pas à la chambre du grand pope avant douze heures, Athéna mourra. Seiya et Hyoga sont déjà partis pour essayer de la sauver.

- Hé mais je la reconnais! gueula Shiryu en s'approchant. C'est celle qui voulait m'envoyer croupir dans le Tartare. Pas question que je l'aide, elle peut crever, cette garce! Et puis vous êtes qui, vous d'abord?

- Enfin, Shiryu, tu ne nous reconnais pas? demanda un type qui portait une armure de licorne. On était à l'orphelinat avec toi il y a une dizaine d'année.

- Décidément, ce vieux Dohko n'était pas un si bon maître que ça pour t'avoir caché ton passé et la nature de ta mission, fit remarquer Mu. Ton rôle de chevalier d'Athéna est justement de la protéger . Or, il se trouve que cette jeune fille étendue à tes pieds est Athéna!

- Bon d'accord, répondit Shiryu à qui les souvenirs de l'orphelinat donnaient la nausée, mais je dois d'abord retrouver ce Shura, parce que sauver Athéna, c'est bien beau, mais si je dois finir dans le fromage, ça me servira à rien.

- Parfait. Je vais donc te dire comment te rendre au temple du capricorne, déclara Mu qui se demandait c'était quoi, cette histoire de fromage. Tu ne passeras pas par les temples comme l'ont stupidement fait Seiya et Hyoga, car leur gardien te bloquerait le passage.

- Comment je vais faire, alors? demanda Shiryu.

- Tu feras le tour, répondit Mu le plus simplement du monde. Tu contourneras chaque temple jusqu'à parvenir à celui du capricorne, c'est tout.

- A quoi servent les temples si on peut passer à côté sans avoir à se battre? demanda Shiryu.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Mu. Sans doute une question d'honneur. Ou peut-être les chevaliers de bronze sont-ils trop stupides pour y songer. Allez va! Ne perds pas de temps. Avec un peu de chance, Shura t'écoutera.

- Merci beaucoup Mu, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit Shiryu en pleurant.

Et il partit sans attendre de réponse car il craignait que Mu ne lui demande de lui refaire une démonstration du pénis de Rozan. Il contourna le temple du Taureau, du Gémeaux, du Cancer, du lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire, avant de parvenir enfin à l'entrée du temple du Capricorne. Des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur. Shiryu s'engouffra dans le temple en tremblant et marcha dans un long couloir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, avant de débouler dans une pièce illuminée où trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'entretenaient. La discussion parraissait animée. Il y avait deux types en armure d'or, l'un avec des cornes sur la tête et l'autre qui avait les yeux fermés, ainsi qu'une autre personne avec une armure rose, des cheveux verts et des chaînes au bout des bras.

- Hum, excusez-moi de vous déranger, lança Shiryu en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Quoi! T'es qui toi encore? Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux? s'écria le chevalier avec des cornes sur la tête.

- Heu, je suis Shiryu, chevalier du dragon. Et je cherche un certain Shura, chevalier d'or du capricorne.

- Salut Shiryu, dit le type avec des chaînes au bout des bras. Je suis Shun, tu te rappelles de moi?

Shiryu allait répondre lorsque celui qui avait des cornes sur la tête s'écria:

- Encore quelqu'un qui me cherche?. Je suis Shura! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Tu n'es pas là pour me dire que je ne sais quelle greluche m'a toujours aimé et que sa dernière volonté était que je le sache, j'espère?

- Tiens comment le savez-vous? demanda Shiryu stupéfait.

- Pffff, crétin! s'énerva Shura. Demande à ces deux-là.

Shiryu se tourna vers les deux autres chevaliers en les scrutant d'un air perplexe.

- Moi, non plus je n'y comprends rien, dit Shun. Il y a deux mois de ça, une fille que je connais qui s'appelle June est morte sur l'île d'Andromède en se cognant la tête sur un gros caillou. Et le type qui l'a assisté avant qu'elle meure m'a répété ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans un dernier soupir: "Je t'ai toujours aimé Sh..." et là elle est morte. Ensuitej'ai fait un rêve où Athéna me demandait d'expier mes fautes sous peine de me retrouver coincé dans le Tartare pour l'éternité. Tu te rends compte, du Tartare! Elle aurait pu choisir du Boursin.

- Oui, opina Shiryu. Notre déesse est cruelle.

Shura qui ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Shun et Shiryu, se grattait la tête. Quant à l'autre chevalier d'or, il écoutait d'un air grave, voire compatissant. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Shun de s'enfoncer dans sa bêtise:

- Enfin, je suis allé voir Athéna pour lui dire qu'elle exagérait de proférer de telles menaces mais elle m'a parlé d'un certain Shura qui vivait au sanctuaire, et donc me voici.

- Aah, ces chevaliers de bronze sont vraiment émouvants, dit le chevalier qui avait les yeux fermés. Je suis Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai rencontré un certain Ikki qui portait l'armure de bronze du phénix.

- Oui, mon pauvre frère, se désola Shun. Hélas il est mort il y a peu en se cognant la tête sur un gros caillou.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Shaka. Je venais de le rabrouer parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se coller à moi et ça me gênait pour ma méditation. Il est parti en pleurant et s'est tué devant le temple du lion. Ayor m'a rapporté ses dernières paroles en détail: "Je t'ai toujours aimé, Sh..." Hélas, il est mort à ce moment-là. Mon huitième sens m'a tout de suite dit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Shura. Donc, lorsque j'ai eu cette vision d'Athéna qui me déclarait qu'elle m'enverrait croupir dans le Babybel, il me semble -mais je sais plus trop quel fromage c'était- enfin, qu'elle m'y enverrait pour l'éternité si je n'expiais pas mes fautes, je me suis précipité dans le temple du capricorne aussi vite que je pouvais.

- C'est pas dans le Babybel, c'est dans le Tartare, on vient de le dire, faut suivre un peu, bordel de merde! s'emporta Shun.

Shura était bouche bée. Les chevaliers de bronze, d'accord. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru le chevalier de la vierge bête à ce point!

- Il s'est passé la même chose pour moi! sortit Shiryu d'un ton solennel. Shunrei, l'une de mes lointaines connaissances, est morte en se cognant la tête sur un gros caillou. Avant de mourir, elle a dit à mon maître qu'elle avait toujours aimé un certain Shire. Ne mens pas, Shura, ça ne peut être que toi! Tu es le seul à pouvoir me tirer du fromage.

S'ensuivit un long silence, puis d'un coup, Shura éclata:

- Non mais vous êtes con, ma parole! June aimait Shun! Ikki aimait Shaka! Et Shunrei aimait Shiryu! Ca vous est pas venu à l'esprit, bande de connards! Et puis le Tartare, c'est pas un fromage. C'est l'enfer!

- Attends, l'interrompit Shiryu, en prenant un ton de crooner. Je crois que si Shunrei avait été amoureuse de moi, je l'aurais remarqué quand même. Je suis pas con oh! Sache que Shunrei t'a aimé, voilà! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai expié mes fautes. Je vais sauver Athéna. Salut!

Puis il sortit du temple du Capricorne pour rejoindre celui du Verseau en se réjouissant de ne pas avoir eu à livrer bataille.

Shun et Shaka n'étaient pas aussi sûrs d'eux cependant. Ils acceptèrent bien vite l'idée qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes les objets aimés des défunts. Shaka plaça sur tous les murs de son temple des photos d'Ikki et les embrassa toutes une à une pour se débarrasser du mauvais sort. Quant à Shun, il se contenta de se masturber sur une lettre d'amour que lui avait envoyé June mais dont il ignorait la nature car il n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche de la jeune fille. Puis, en chevalier loyal qu'il était, puisqu'il était parvenu au temple du capricorne de la même manière que Shiryu, il prit le chemin inverse jusqu'au temple du Bélier et se remit en route à partir de là.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Shiryu parvint au temple de verseau, il fut immédiatement surpris par le froid glacial qui y régnait mais n'y trouva aucune trace du chevalier d'or qui était supposé le garder.

- Quelle chance, décidément, se dit Shiryu avant d'apercevoir trente mètres devant lui une espèce de gros cube de glace.

- Tiens, ça tombe bien, j'avais un peu soif, s'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita sur l'énorme glaçon et entreprit de le lécher avec délectation mais s'aperçut rapidement que sa langue était maintenant complètement collée à la glace.

- Merde, pensa le chevalier du dragon. J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça! Comment je vais faire pour me décoller?

- Je peux t'aider, dit derrière lui une voix familière.

- Ngghndsnn, répondit Shiryu qui faisait preuve pour une fois d'une certaine pertinence.

- N'essaie pas de parler, chevalier. Je vais te délivrer. EXCALIBUR!

La langue de Shiryu fut tranchée net par l'épée de justice. Le chevalier du dragon hurla longuement en crachant du sang, puis se retourna pour faire face à son "sauveur" Shura.

- Ne me remercie pas Shiryu, dit celui-ci. Je t'ai suivi jusque là parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une grande découverte. En fait depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, quelque chose a changé en moi. Oui, je crois que je suis tombé am...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever la diction de ce mot mystérieux car un craquement sourd, suivi d'une violente explosion détonnèrent dans la salle. Des débris de glace furent projetés un peu partout alors qu'un type en blanc qui respirait avec difficulté venait de s'extraire des restes du cube de glace.

- Merci de m'avoir délivré, haleta-t-il à l'adresse de Shura. Ton épée doit vraiment être exceptionnelle pour avoir réussi à fendre le cercueil de glace de Camus.

- Hein? Mais qui es-tu, toi, s'écria Shiryu.

- Je suis Hyoga, chevalier du cygne, répondit l'autre. Mon maître Camus m'avait enfermé dans ce cercueil de glace parce que je fais un gros complexe d'Oedipe et que je veux encore baiser le cadavre de ma mère qui se trouve au fond de l'océan, ce que réprouve bizarrement Camus, qui pourtant avait accoutumé de m'enculer avec sa bite de glace lorsqu'il m'enseignait son art de combat, et d'ailleurs...

- Ca va, ça va, l'interrompit Shura. Tu n'es pas chez un psy, ici. Je ne cherchais même pas à te délivrer. Mon bras a dû déraper, voilà tout. Dégage maintenant! Il faut que je discute avec Shiryu.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici! répliqua Hyoga. Du moins pas sans Shiryu. Je l'ai toujours aimé! Et je viens d'avoir la preuve que cet amour est réciproque!

- Pffff! Et quelle est cette preuve, si je puis me permettre? demanda Shura.

- Quand j'étais dans mon cercueil de glace, je l'ai parfaitement vu m'exciter avec sa langue, répondit Shiryu. Il l'agitait comme s'il voulait me lécher tout le corps.

- Voyez-vous ça! s'écria Shura. Les chevaliers de bronze sont donc vraiment tous stupides. Il ne faisait que lécher le glaçon.

- D'accord, dit fermement Hyoga. Demandons-lui! Par lequel de nous deux veux tu être baisé, Shiryu?

Shiryu secoua la tête en balbutiant de façon incompréhensible.

- Je crois qu'il vient de dire que ça lui était égal, dit Shura. On a qu'à se le faire tous les deux.

- Ouais, d'accord, répondit Hyoga.

Shiryu essaya bien de s'enfuir mais Shura pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Brûle mon cosmex! gueula ce dernier avant de lui enfoncer son pénis tranchant dans les entrailles.

Pendant ce temps, Hyoga se faisait sucer son sexe glacé qui se couvrait peu à peu de sang.

- Putain, ça fait bizarre de se faire faire une pipe par quelqu'un qui n'a pas de langue, haletait-il.

A défaut d'être dans le fromage, le pauvre Shiryu était vraiment dans la merde, d'autant plus que Shura lui tailladait les intestins de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hyoga éjacula. Son sperme glacé faillit venir à bout de Shiryu qui manqua de s'étouffer. Peu après, ce fut au tour de Shura de balancer sa sauce dans les entrailles du chevalier du dragon.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire! retentit soudain une voix toute proche.

- Ah Camus, tu tombes bien, dit Shura. Voilà de la chair fraîche si tu veux.

- Comment ça? rugit Camus. Qui t'a permis de délivrer Hyoga. Comment as-tu osé te livrer à de tels actes avec lui. Il m'appartient, tu entends?

- Eh calme toi, Camus, ricana Shura. Tu prends ton élève et moi je prends Shiryu, voilà tout.

- Bon d'accord, acquiesca Camus sans faire plus d'histoires. Bon allez, viens Hyoga, on a des choses à se dire.

Et il tira le chevalier du cygne par une oreille et l'amena dans les bas-fonds de son temple.

- Quant à nous, mon petit Shiryu, dit Shura, on n'en a pas fini. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon esclave.

Et il amena le pauvre Shiryu qui ne pouvait faire que crier dans son temple. Mais là, dans la grande salle. Seiya les attendait.

- Je vais tu tuer, chevalier, s'écria Seiya. Car j'ai réussi à atteindre le septième sens.

- Pourquoi m'as tu attendu? demanda Shura en réprimant un sourire.

- Je suis un chevalier loyal et courageux, je ne fuis pas devant la bataille, se vanta Seiya. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un fils de p...

- EXCALIBUR!

Au grand effroi de Shiryu, la tête de Seiya roula par terre. Shun arriverait trop tard, il était maintenant le seul avec Hyoga à pouvoir sauver Athéna.

- Personne n'a le droit d'insulter ma mère, pleurnicha Shura. C'était une danseuse de flamenco parfaitement respectable, mais elle a été tuée par un taureau enragé dans une corrida alors qu'elle cuisinait de la paëlla pour mon père.

- Pffff, quelle ridicule accumulation de clichés, dit Camus qui venait tout à coup d'apparaître avec un béret sur la tête, une baguette de pain sous le bras et un litron de rouge à la main. Dis, tu n'as pas quinze sesterces? Hyoga m'a demandé si je pouvais aller lui acheter du Tartare à l'épicerie du coin?

En entendant cela, Shiryu crut à un message d'Athéna. Il se dit que c'était son unique chance de s'enfuir et de tenter de sauver la déesse. Il bondit vers la sortie, contourna le temple du verseau mais il s'arrêta net devant le temple du poisson. Un homme lui bloquait le passage.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

- Attention, chavalier, tonna la voix de l'homme.

Shiryu se retourna et vis que Shura et Camus se trouvaient à quelques mètres derrière lui, prêts à attaquer:

- Excalibur! gueula l'un en lançant son bras en avant.

- Diamond Dust! beugla l'autre en lançant une boule de neige.

- Cristal Wall! s'interposa le nouveau venu en bondissant en avant.

Ni une, ni deux, Shura se retrouva coupé en deux parts égales, et le pauvre Camus, glacé jusqu'à l'os, tomba comme une masse et se brisa en mille morceaux. Shiryu n'en revenait pas. S'il avait eu une langue, il aurait sans doute embrassé à pleine bouche ce mystérieux chevalier qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il se contenta d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Je m'appelle Shion, dit celui-ci. Et je suis le grand pope dont Saga, chevalier d'or du Gémeaux, a usurpé le trône.

Shiryu s'inclina avec respect.

- Je suis là parce qu'il se passe apparemment des choses très graves, reprit Shion. Athéna se trouve actuellement entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants. Elle a conclu un pacte avec son pote Hadès pour me permettre de revivre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le dieu de la mort lui a accordé ma résurrection en échange d'une bonne fellation, mais peu importe! Elle m'a parlé d'une malédiction qu'elle regrette à propos du Tartare où je ne sais quoi, je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant. Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne, chevalier du dragon?

Shiryu secoua la tête en essayant de faire comprendre au grand pope qu'il était muet.

- Tu refuses? gueula Shion. Comment oses-tu? Jamais personne ne m'a fait un tel affront. Petit connard de chevalier de bronze, tu vas me répondre tout de suite ou tu le regretteras!

- neessshhuiimmmuuuéééhgh, tenta vainement Shiryu.

- Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule? hurla Shion hors de lui. Tu me prends pour un débile mental, c'est ça? Ah je comprends, c'est Dohko qui t'a dit que quand j'ai posé ma candidature pour devenir grand pope, je n'ai eu que vingt points au test de QI. Ce salopard ne perd rien pour attendre!

- Haaahannng, tenta de se moquer Shiryu qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Cette fois, ça suffit! rugit Shion. Tu as dépassé les bornes, chevalier. Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est la souffrance.

Shion entreprit alors de frapper Shiryu extrêmement violemment. C'est au moment où il commençait à lui arracher les ongles un à un qu'Aphrodite intervint.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce rafut, demanda t-il en descendant les marches et en se limant les ongles. Pas moyen de se cocooner tranquillement dans cette putain de baraque. Mais tu es...?

Aphrodite s'agenouilla immédiatement en voyant le visage du grand pope. Ce dernier cessa enfin de frapper Shiryu qui se laissa tomber en vomissant du sang.

- Oui, c'est moi, déclara Shion. Mène moi au-delà de ton temple, dans mes appartements, que j'inflige à Saga la correction qu'il mérite.

- A vos ordres! s'écria Aphrodite.

Et ils partirent tout deux en laissant là Shiryu plus mort que vif.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shiryu était plongé dans une espèce de torpeur plutôt agréable. Une grande lumière l'éblouissait, et ses blessures avaient été guéries. Sa langue avait été recousue et il était à nouveau capable de parler.

- Chut, ne bouge pas! dit une voix douce à son oreille.

- Athéna, pensa immédiatement Shiryu en voyant la jeune fille auréolée d'une douce lumière.

- C'est l'heure de la piqûre, montre-moi tes fesses, ça fait pas mal, dit la prétendue Athéna.

Shiryu se décida enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en fait dans une chambre d'hôpital et que le fille qui lui parlait ressemblait davantage à une infirmière qui faisait obstacle à la lumière qu'à une déesse ceinte d'un cosmos doré. Il se laissa donc piquer les fesses, et reçut bientôt la visite de Saori et de Shion, qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui apporter un cadeau.

- Dieux du ciel, Shiryu, s'écria Athéna en se précipitant au chevet du chevalier. Si Shion n'était pas intervenu pour éliminer Saga et me sauver, je n'aurais pas pu annuler la malédiction et tu serais à cette heure-ci emprisonné dans le Tartare pour l'éternité.

- Mais, alors c'est vraiment moi que Shunrei aimait? chuchota Shiryu.

- Bien entendu, triple idiot, lui répondit gentiment Athéna.

- Et pour Shun et Shaka? demanda Shiryu. Eux n'ont pas eu ce problème. Ils ont été plus intelligents que moi, ils ont accepté la vérité...

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiétait, repondit Athéna. En fait, pendant que j'étais entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, j'en ai profité pour rendre visite à Hadès. Et je ne sais plus comment, mais je me suis retrouvée en train de lui faire une pipe. Ca m'a tellement plu quand il m'a éjaculé sur le visage que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui,et pendant qu'il me baisait, j'ai remarqué qu'il ressemblait terriblement à Shun. Ca n'a fait qu'un tour dans ma tête! Si quelqu'un parvenait à éliminer Saga, alors non seulement, j'aurai sauvé la terre, mais en plus je pourrai me taper à loisir cet homme qui est si beau et qui me donne tant de plaisir. J'ai donc proposé ce marché à Hadès: je devenais sa pute pour quelques heures et lui m'accordait la résurrection de Shion, le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers, pour venir à bout de Saga. Or, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'idée de savoir Shun errant dans le tartare pour l'éternité.

- Mais pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir compris que c'était lui que June aimait, avant que je quitte le temple du Capricorne.

- C'est là que le bât blesse. Ikki était bien amoureux de Shaka. En revanche, June était en fait amoureuse de Shion car Mu lui avait offert un poster de lui lorsqu'elle était allée le voir au Tibet pour apprendre quelques techniques sexuelles. Peut-être ensuite a-t-elle essayé de s'entraîner sur Shun, c'est possible. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que c'est de Shion dont j'avais particulièrement besoin.

- Mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe, fit remarquer Shiryu qui avait été très impressionné par la très courte leçon de mythologie de Shura ("le tartare, c'est l'enfer!"). Pourquoi toute cette histoire, alors que si vous l'aviez voulu, en tant que déesse et pute officielle d'Hadès, vous auriez aisément pu délivrer Shun du tartare?

- Parce que je n'aime pas le fromage, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de quitter la chambre.

Moralité microcosmique: Quand une déesse est conne, ces chevaliers le sont aussi.

Moralité macrocosmique: quand une fic est conne, l'auteur l'est sûrement un peu aussi.


End file.
